


Miracle dream

by Seana26



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Fic placed after Nathan finds out Megan is alive. Hope you will like this one





	Miracle dream

“Don’t do that. If this were Derek, I’d already be gone.” the words were echoing in her head. Meredith was standing in the kitchen, feeding her kids when the door opened, she looked at Amelia, trying to come to the house silently. 

“Hi.” Mer said, putting the dirty dishes in the sink. 

“Hi, sorry I thought I’d be back earlier.” 

“It’s okay. How is…” Mer paused in a moment, “she.”

“PTSD, lots of bruises, wounds...outside and inside.”

“She needs some time, she has Owen, her mom and...Nathan.”

“When is uncle Nathan coming in for to play?” Bailey asked, looking at his mom.

“I don’t know sweetie, he is very busy.” 

“Okay, maybe he’ll come later, can I call him?” 

“Later, now you need to get dressed. Go.” 

Amelia and Meredith were looking at the little guy, who was trying to put on his shoes. Meredith took a step toward Amelia, she looked at her sister-in-law and after seconds she finally spoke. 

“Did Owen let Nathan talk to her?” 

“Yes. He helped her a bit with things she couldn’t remember. He is very caring, but I think she treats him more like friend than a lover or fiance.”

“I see. Okay….I need to drive kids to school. Later I have surgery so you will have some time to rest.”

“Thanks.” Amelia looked at Meredith who tried to find keys, “Meredith.” 

“Yes?”

“He’s so happy seeing her alive, but he was happier being with you.”

“Thank you.” Meredith answered, leaving the house.

***

Meredith was so distracted that for a moment she was wondering if she should go home in order not to harm any patient. She knew exactly where Owen put his sister. She was in room 200, in front of nurse station so someone had eyes on her all the time. Meredith couldn’t pass by it, she needed something from there, but the vision of Megan Hunt scared her. She stood nearby for a moment when Owen showed up. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey.” she replied.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Owen asked.

“Yeah sure, I’m free for now.” 

“Could you please stay with Megan? She’s bored and I need to be back in the ER. My mom will be here any minute, but I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Yes, of course.” Mer answered. 

“Why the hell do I need to be so polite sometimes?” were the words running through her head when she entered the room of Megan Hunt. 

***

Meredith looked at the woman lying in the bed, her light red hair was spread on the pillow, she was looking through the window when she heard them entering the room. Mer looked straight into her eyes, they were icy blue just like Owen’s, she stopped staring at Megan and after seconds she finally spoke. 

“I’m Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you.” 

“Megan. Your name is on the hospital?” 

“No. It’s my sister. She’s dead.”

“So, I leave you two now. Mom will be here any minute.” Owen kissed his sister’s forehead. 

“He thinks I need a nanny. I’m okay, really. It was a living hell, but now it’s okay. I’m back and that’s most important. I don’t want to go back to that again.”

“It’s understandable.” Meredith nodded. 

“And I don’t want Nathan back.” Megan looked at Meredith.

“How did you..?”

“I know him. He’s happy because of me, that I’m alive and that this nightmare is over, but he doesn’t love me anymore and I, to be honest, don’t love him.”

Meredith looked at the red hair girl with big eyes, she knew that Megan could be direct, but the thing she knew about her and Nathan distracted her even more. She looked at her once again, trying to figure out what she should say, but nothing brilliant came to her mind. 

“You need to rest. That talk is not for today.” 

“Oh yes it is. I told it to Nathan and now I’m telling it to you. I saw too many deaths and people separated from their loved ones. I don’t want to be a part of it. If you need it, I give you two my blessing.” she smiled. 

Both women were looking at each other when the door opened, Owen’s mom entered the room with all kinds of stuff a patient could wish for: books, magazines, food and drinks. She put it on a night stand, kissing her daughter. Meredith took a step back, looking at Megan once again. She was a beautiful, strong woman, who probably had seen a lot of pain in her life, just like Meredith. The doctor left the room, giving mother and daughter some space and time to catch up after almost ten years apart. Meredith headed to the on call room where she would finally have some time to think about what Megan said to her. She entered the small space, closing the door behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” she heard a male voice.

“I could ask you the same thing.” she answered.

“I needed some time alone.” Nathan said.

“Me too.” she sat next to him, “I spoke with Megan.”

“Me too. She said…” he paused.

“That she is giving us her blessing.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you okay with that?” Mer asked.

“And you?” 

“I asked first.” 

“When you told me she’s alive...It was the best feeling I’ve had in a long time. I have that huge stone in my chest and it disappeared, but when I drove to see her, I realized that it might be an end for us. I don't want that, I want to be with you, with your children, have an amazing home. So, yeah, I’m okay with what she said.” 

Meredith looked at his profile, lit by the reflex of the moon, she realized that she was also miserable without that man and his sense of humor, the way he made her laugh. She got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Remember that miracle dream?” she asked, “we thought it would be the best thing that might happen to us.”

“Mine is real Meredith and I really want to give everything that it wasn’t.” he kissed her forehead. 

“Since I knew about Megan to be alive….I have new one.” she whispered.

“What?”

“You.” she answered, “you came to my house and said you forgot your keys. You entered the house and kissed me and then I woke up.”

“You’re my miracle dream too, Meredith.” 

“Maybe Megan is right. Maybe we need to try.”

“We will.”

“Will you come home with me today Nathan?” she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

“Yes. I will.’ he answered kissing her soft lips.

***

Meredith was watching her son playing with Nathan on the carpet, Bailey was so happy seeing uncle Nathan that he didn't want to lose sight of him. She was still staring at them when Nathan approached. 

“We need something to drink. Playing dragons isn’t that easy.” he smiled.

“Water or juice?” 

“We can’t drink water mommy. We’re the dragons, we lost our fire.” 

“That’s right, little man. We chose juice for today.” 

“Will you stay for night?” she whispered.

“If you want me to.” 

“Yes. I really want to..”

“Hurray! Uncle Nathan will stay for whole night!” Bailey shouted, “you will sleep in my room and we can play dragon's the whole night!” 

“Well, I wanted to sleep somewhere else…” Nathan said.

“With mommy?” Zola asked, walking to the kitchen.

“Well. Yes.” he blushed.

“Okay, you can sleep with mommy, but you can’t play dragons with her.” Bailey said seriously. 

“I promise.” Nathan lifted his hand up.

They both looked at each other smiling, she was so happy that all her kids liked Nathan. She reached his lips and gave him a gentle kiss, watching how many fans the man had, thinking about Megan Hunt and how much happiness she had brought to Meredith’s house.


End file.
